Look, no broken nails
by 917brat
Summary: Harry had a hellish time during the war. But he did give it is all, and fought against the best the dark side had to offer; all the while coming up on top. He loved, he lost and more importantly he continued to fight; all the while never giving up. So when his heritage came up, or the fact that the goddess of love was his mother...full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary-Harry had a hellish time during the war. But he did give it is all, and fought against the best the dark side had to offer; all the while coming up on top. He loved, he lost and more importantly he continued to fight; all the while never giving up. So when his heritage came up, or the fact that the goddess of love was his mother, and he had to be sent to a camp called camp half blood of all things. It could be said in no certain terms that Harry didn't appreciate the fact that because of whom his mother was every one automatically assumed that all he was good for was looking good or flirting. That he wouldn't fight for fear of breaking a nail. Well that just wasn't Harry and Harry was going to show the whole camp this, as well as everyone else who made assumptions about him, why there was a saying that said, 'love hurts', and he do it all without breaking a nail just to spite them all. This is a Harry Potter Percy Jackson crossover.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Harry was drenched in sweat, his entire body was most likely one giant, bloody, bruise, and he was sure that at least one of his bones was broken. Most likely either is one of his ribs or one of his legs had been at least fractured; maybe even both because of the pain he was feeling from each of them.

But despite this Harry couldn't keep the grin off of his face, nor did he really want to for that matter. Because now it was all finally over, all his training, both magical and mundane, had finally paid off and he had managed to defeat Voldemort. As well as a good number of his more blood thirsty death eaters; and this time Harry knew that it was for good.

Harry would honestly, without any hesitation, admit that the fight against Voldemort was one of the longest, hardest, fights he had even been through; it was most certainly the bloodiest he had ever been in.

At the same time Harry knew if he hadn't put himself through all the hellish training he had for the last several years then the fight against Voldemort would have been a lot longer, as well as a lot harder, then it had been. Not only that but Harry got the feeling, that without the training he had undergone, he would have most likely would have died sometime during the fight. Instead Harry found himself, at the age of sixteen nearly seventeen, being the defeater of the darkest dark lord that the wizarding world had seen in the last five hundred years.

Shaking his head a little and letting out a slightly choked sob Harry absentmindedly began to clean the blood off his twin swords, both which could be used as a conduct for his magic, as he took in the area around him. As he did this Harry could feel the tears, which he had been desperately trying to hold back, begin to slowly fall down his face.

Harry cried as he realized it was all over, that he didn't have to worry about the Dark lord trying to hunt him, and everyone he dared love, down any more. That at long last he was finally free from it all. He stood there silently weeping as everything hit him at once. The overwhelming emotion of it all nearly brought Harry down to his knees; only his stubborn nature stopped him from actually falling to his knees.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there staring off into space, continually wiping his now clean blades, when a sudden hand lightly gripping his shoulder. This unexpected sensation, and the fact that he hadn't actual heard the person come up behind him, caused Harry to spin around. His blades now pointed at the throat of the person that had been behind him and his magic singing an achingly familiar battle tune as he did so.

Only to blush slightly at his reaction when he saw that it was Luna who had placed her hand on his shoulder, in a rather comforting manner, and it was Luna who he currently had at blade point. Fortunately, it seemed that Luna understood just why he had reacted the way he had, if the sympathetic, understanding, look on her face said anything.

A look of understand that quickly shifted to a look of worry as she took in the destroyed land around both of them, as she took in the destruction war caused; as she took in all the death around the both of them. Harry seeing this look and seeing the tears starting to shimmer in the eyes of the young teen, who he had long since seen as a little sister, went to hug Luna.

A hug that Luna seemed to greatly appreciate if the way she collapsed into his arms sobbing meant anything. Feeling more than seeing his sister crying Harry quickly went to soother her, by rubbing her back and humming to her the only lullaby that he knew; one that he barely remembered having only heard it once so long ago.

But once again this seemed to be just what Luna needed because as soon as Harry had gotten finished humming the last bit of the song that he could recall she pulled away and gave Harry a watery smile. Only to gasp as she got a good look at him and start dragging him off; worriedly muttering the whole way.

"Oh Harry we need to get you to a healer right away." Hearing this bit Harry immediately started to dig in his heels in the ground. In no way wanting to go even remotely close to what he called the dragon lady's domain, and he said as much when he asked.

"Do I really need to go to the healer's Luna? I am sure I am not that injured, and I know there are a lot of people who are more injured then I am and need to be healed a lot more than I do…so wouldn't it be best to let them be healed first?" This earned Harry one of Luna's rare exasperated looks as she stopped pulling Harry and gave a look that told him he better not argue as she plainly stated.

"Harry you basically one big walking bruise, I can see at least two deep cuts on you, and that is with your clothes covering nearly all of you! You have a rather big one on you face, just below you eye and one in the very center of your chest, both of which I swear I can see bone with how deep they are. I know from the way you're walking at least one of you bones are broken…most likely more than that. We also have no idea what spells, or how many spells for that matter, you may have been hit with and we also have no idea if said spells have any delayed reactions. SO now rather you like it or not you are going straight to a healer, and if I have to tie you up and drag you there by that mop you call your hair I will!"

Harry hearing Luna's words subconsciously ran a finger through his hair in an attempt to calm down his hair. Hair which currently fall down to a little bit below his shoulders, though that was only because he had been unable to cut it for a while. But still he did reflexively try to straighten it up; having long since reflexively starting doing this his aunt used to constantly harp on him about his hair. After doing this Harry was about to shrug off what Luna had said; not believe he honestly needed a healer. That is until Harry took a good look into Luna's eyes and saw that yes she was seriously and yes she would very easily carry through with the threat; both the one she had said as well as the unspoken ones that were currently burning in her eyes.

Seeing this, and knowing from previously experience just how scary Luna could be when she wanted to be, Harry blinked his eyes before deciding that it probably would be best if he decided to go to the hospital now instead of later. Besides now that his injuries had been really pointed out to him they seemed to ache and burn more than ever.

However it seemed that though Harry had, at least in his mind, agreed to go to the hospital. Apparently he didn't make this decision fact enough, or his sister thought he was still planning on doing a runner, because the next thing the exhausted teen knew was the fact he was now floating his way towards the hospital wing anyway. Feeling, more than seeing this, Harry didn't know rather he should be amused or embarrassed that after all the spells that had recently been thrown at him it was a simple first year spell that really got him.

That is Harry was confused as to what he should have been feeling before he decided he simple didn't care and was instead just going to kick back and relax for a bit; at for as long as he could that is. However as the two of them neared the hospital wing Harry found out that he really couldn't relax; nor could he tamper down the emotions he was now feeling. He wasn't the only one in this regard. Hell, looking at Luna Harry could tell she was currently feeling the same way he was. Seeing as Luna was currently incredible tense and looking angrier then Harry had ever seen her look, outside of facing a death eater that is; and even then it was a close thing.

This was because what the both of them heard just as they rounded the last corner before reaching the hospital wing. It seemed that with how busy everyone was outside a certain group of people had decided to take advantage of the emptiness of the hospital wing and hold their conversation there. Because apparently, from what was being said, they had already made sure that everyone else already knew to go get healing elsewhere; everyone but Luna and Harry it seemed.

This group of people were, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Ganger, and Albus Dumbledore. All people Harry had thought he could both trust and love; all people he had thought were like family to him. That is he had thought he could have those feeling for that group of people until he heard just what they were saying. To put it simple everything he heard really didn't put the group in a good light, not in the least bit, not only that but it caused the previous high opinion Harry had on all of them to hit rock bottom; rather quickly

All of this was because while the group in the hospital had thought they were having a very private conversation as they began talking about how they had manipulated Harry into doing what they had wanted and the future plans that they still had in store for him. They were actually doing all of this right in front of said person; however unknowingly. Hearing all of this Harry was seriously choking on his rage and was about to completely blow his top; only the fact his magic was already exhausted stopped it from reacting as well.

At the same time, as he barley managed to hold back his temper, Harry was positive that his opinion of the four in front of him couldn't sink any lower than it already was, nor did he think he could get any angrier without exploding.

Harry was proven wrong, in both accounts, when he heard just what the back stabbing bastard's next conversation topic was. Though the be fair the only reason he didn't completely erupted when he heard what they had to say was because Luna had threw several cheering charms at him as fast, and as powerful, as she could just before he could lose his temper; with a quick silencing charm on top of it all just to make sure.

Their next topic was about his family and once Harry grasped just what they were saying Harry felt all the anger, and betrayal that he was feeling leave him and turning to a more icy numb feeling. Chillingly similar to the one that he had gotten when he had finally ended the dark lord life once and for all.

Because as it turns out that there were a lot of things about his family, both sides of it, that Harry hadn't been told about; a lot of things that he should have been told in the first place. Things that if he had known beforehand that would have helped him a great deal to in a lot of things and would have most likely have saved both a lot of lives, as well as himself, a lot of pain; that is if he had known about them all.

One of these things was the fact that it seemed he had more than one female parent, and the fact that Lily while being the one who carried him wasn't actual by blood his true mother; more along the line of being his father strangely enough. There was also a lot more to it than that, if the heavy hinted words or look the traitors were giving each other meant anything. All of which had purposely been held back from him because the four wanted more control over him, and through him a good deal of the wizarding world.

Well not any more Harry swore he would find out everything he could, everything they didn't want him to, and then he would make the traitors, the cold hearted manipulators, pay for keeping it all from him. For basically making him their puppet, their prisoner, and he would make the pay in blood if he had to. Especially if his sinking feeling that he had been getting in his gut, and the icy cold touch of pure dread down his spine, proved the thoughts he was currently trying to ignore to be right.

Luna most have seen something on Harry face that actually frightened her a bit, and at the same time almost made her feel a minuscule amount of pity for the four in the hospital wing. But even as she thought this, and thought how much she would like to help him give out some much deserved punishment, Luna still shook her head and reached over to grab Harry's shoulder knowing she had to stop him before he did something; even if he most likely wouldn't regret doing it.

"Harry you need to calm down. I know you want to them to pay for everything they have done, for everything you had to suffer through because of them. Hell, I am right there behind you in that regard, because I can see just how many lives could have been saved if they had just hadn't of done the things they did. Be we can't, at least not yet, we can't. We need to first think things through. I mean look at them, they are all look fresh like they haven't even been fighting…" Here Luna got a pensive look on her face as she thought back. A look that quickly turned darker than it had ever been, and joined Harry's in the department of if looks could kill, before she continued; pure rage coating every word she said as she did so.

"In fact, now that I think about it I really don't recall ever seeing any of them out there on the Battle field; or anywhere near it for that matter…you on the other hand, I know I saw you were right there in the middle of things giving it you all, and it shows. Right now you're badly injured, not to mention completely exhausted. I think it would be in your best interest to not attack them; at least not yet. If you do attack them now, especially given the state you are in, there is a good chance they'll easily beat you and most likely erase all of this from BOTH our memories. We don't want to give them a chance to do that, particularly because we have no idea as to just what they'd plain to plant is said memories place." Again Luna stopped in her speech this time with a faint shudders as she began to imagine just what could be placed in their minds if Dumbldore was given the chance.

At the same time Luna looked at Harry to see if he was getting what she was saying, and upon seeing that it looked like he was at least calming down slightly she gave him a slight smile before starting up again. This time trying to wrap everything she was saying up. Seeing as she really didn't want to be caught outside the hospital wing by the headmaster; certainly not at the moment at least.

"Instead I say we need to do is go to Grinngotts bank. For more than one reason first they can give you the answers you want and second they are really good at helping other get just the revenge they want…for a price of course. What they can do is a blood test ritual right there, one more powerful than any normal wizard or witch can do. One that will be able to tell you everything that the head master, and his little stooges, wants to be hidden from you. Because after all in the end blood does truly tell all." Here Luna gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze as she tried to guide him away from the hospital wing and away from the traitors inside of it.

Fortunately it seemed Harry had decided to listen to her for the time being, and allowed himself to be guided away from the hospital wing; though he did absent mindly wonder just how he was going to be healed as he did so.

A.N Also can you please help me. I am looking for a really good story that I loved but can't seem to find again. It is a Percy Jackson/ Harry Potter crossover. Where Harry is female and the daughter of Artemis, later on in the story it show that the female Harry is going to be or turn in to the moon goddess as he hair gets more silver. Does anyone know what story this is or if it has been taken down? Please let me know, I would be really grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary-Harry had a hellish time during the war. But he did give it is all, and fought against the best the dark side had to offer; all the while coming up on top. He loved, he lost and more importantly he continued to fight; all the while never giving up. So when his heritage came up, or the fact that the goddess of love was his mother, and he had to be sent to a camp called camp half-blood of all things. It could be said in no certain terms that Harry didn't appreciate the fact that because of whom his mother was every one automatically assumed that all he was good for was looking good or flirting. That he wouldn't fight for fear of breaking a nail. Well that just wasn't Harry and Harry was going to show the whole camp this, as well as everyone else who made assumptions about him, why there was a saying that said, 'love hurts', and he do it all without breaking a nail just to spite them all. This is a Harry Potter Percy Jackson crossover.

**Chapter two**

As it turned out Harry didn't have to worry about his healing at all because Luna was still Luna and that meant Luna had already had a plan in mind. That being said Harry was still a bit surprised when he found out on top of everything else the Goblin did, the warrior race also was very good healing; both themselves and others.

Though his surprise was nothing compared to Luna, or even the Goblins, when it came to know just how many injuries he had. When that came to be known Harry could say that, at that moment, he probably earned the goblin, who was healing him, grudging respect; as well as a whole new fear of his sister like figure.

What was found out was that Harry was moving around, and had been fighting, with injuries such as four broken ribs, a fracture in his right arm, a twisted ankle on his left side, a fracture in the upper part of his right leg, a broken middle finger, several rather large not to mention painful looking bruises all down his back, numerous cuts including two rather deep one on his face and in the center of his chest that nearly did hit bone. Not to mention all the spells that had either almost hit him or had barely graced him leaving their residue on him. To top it all of this of the Goblins scan also showed that Harry was currently suffering through a sever amount of magical exhaustion; almost a critical amount.

Once Luna saw this list, and the fact Harry was actually trying to hide said list from her, she flipped out and before Harry could blink she had him quickly bonded down to the bed the Goblin had had him sitting on so she could get a better scan. It seemed she wasn't going to take any chances of Harry trying, once again, to escape his healing; which was obviously needed more then she had first believed. Luna's reaction seemed to amuse the goblin, as well as being something that had happened before, because besides giving a rather creepy smile the Goblin didn't really react; well besides starting to deal the pinned down Harry that is.

Harry after he had been healed of everything besides his exhaustion, which only time and good rest could really heal; as well as after being freed from the ropes that Luna had used to tie him down with. Rubbed his wrist while giving his sister a slightly irritated glare, not finding what she did nearly as amusing as the goblin had; or she had for that matter.

Not that his glare seemed to have any effect on her, having long since gotten used to it, for all she did was smile cheekily at him and wave; just to rub it in a little more. Seeing this Harry felt his eye twitch a bit before he turned away from the still grinning Luna and toward the Goblin that had just finished healing him. As he did this Harry cleared his throat, for some reason starting to get a bit nervous, before asking said goblin.

"I need to find some information about my family. Information that I have recently found out has been kept from me. My sister, Luna here has told me that, I belief she called it, a Blood test ritual would help find out just what has been kept from me. I was wondering if you could explain this to me a bit better and tell me just where I can get one of these tests done…if they are available." At first Harry was worried that he had insulted the Goblin in some way because he didn't receive an answer and the Goblin seemed to be glare off into space. But then, and Harry nearly let loose a sigh of relief when he heard this, the Goblin answered him; apparently it wasn't him who had anger or insulted the Goblin.

"Lord Potter…and if you did not know this yes you are a lord, your father and his father before him were both lords, we of the goblin nation had a feeling you were not taught what you should have been about you family. But we honestly didn't think it would have gone this far, or you were this ignorant about you heritage…no insult intended to you by that, but it is the basic of information you are asking about. Things you should have known by the age of elven at the very least." Here the Goblin stopped and took a deep breath and after taking a good look at Harry's face began speaking once more; ready to give an in depth but cliff note version of what Harry was asking.

"Lord Potter, I will have the books you need to learn everything necessary given to you before you leave the bank to day; I'll sent a goblin down to go get them from your vaults. If you are planning on staying in the wizarding world after all of this I would strongly suggest taking a year off so that you can learn all you can from them. Least someone else take advantage of your lack of knowledge regarding the wizarding world and its traditions." Once more the Goblin paused before going over to the nearest free goblin and doing just what she said she would. Once this was done she went back over to Harry and began to explain what was going on; being grateful that Harry really could have a very large reaction given how exhausted he was both magically and well as physically as she did so.

"Now Lord Potter, about the Blood test ritual you were asking about. This is generally done when a child of a family, usually pureblood family, is seven; though it can be done at any age. This is a blood based magical ritual and because of that it is usually a family of a more dark nature that generally uses this, and it by law cannot be done anywhere but inside our Banks… though if the Ministry had any say we wouldn't be able to do it here either but seeing as they have no say what happens in this bank we can and do happy do said ritual. What this ritual does is, using the blood of the person doing the ritual, it shows the family line of said person, the powers of said person as well as the registration or potions with in the blood of the person using the ritual. This is because of, or perhaps why there is the, old say that blood will tell, or blood tells all. The blood of the person shows it family line, the blood of a person will show the powers it has and generally any magic or potion in a person will show with in the person's blood. It is a powerful, yet very unappreciated ritual that is make dark by the Ministry despite all the good it could do because of the simple fact it uses blood. It doesn't matter if the blood has to be given willingly, or the fact that after it is used the blood will simple burn up after being used. No the ritual uses blood, it is a blood magic ritual, it must be a dark ritual and the goblins who are so keen on using it must be blood thirsty dark beast for allowing it to be used with in there walls.." Here the healer goblin trailed off angrily, and Harry who was previously steaming in his own anger stared wide eyed at the goblin in front of him; they had obviously hit a sore subject.

Yet still, Harry was in awe over what the Goblin said the ritual did, it sounded perfect for what he need. At the same time Harry knew he had to be respectful for what he was about to ask because this was obviously a sore subject for the goblin in front of him. Though if he was honest about it all he was on the Goblin side about the ritual and he said as much when he started his request.

"I have to agree with what you are saying that ritual sounds like it would be a big help in a lot of things, and that if given a chance it could even safe lives, and even possible bring back lines that have believed to have been dead. But the Ministry is corrupt, Cowardly and they would never let something like that out both because they fear the power the ritual has and the changes it could, or would make. But I am not afraid and I know it is an amazing ritual which is why I am asking, no why I am humbly requesting that you allow me to do said ritual." As soon as Harry finished saying this he heard the goblin, who he had been speaking to, snort before she replied back; her answer making Harry blush slightly before he could control himself.

"Quite a sweet talker aren't you, well that wouldn't work on a goblin; especially not me you don't have what I am looking for in a mate. But at the same time I really can't refuse to let you do the ritual. I don't know if you didn't hear me earlier, or you weren't listening, but I said that many wizarding families came in here to have the ritual done to their children. I honestly can't refuse to let you do the ritual if you are willing to pay to have it done." This said the goblin went to the front desk she had first come from ignoring the snickering Luna and the blushing Harry following behind her as she did so.

Harry after reaching the desk he had been led to by the Goblin healer, and after get rid of the faint blush he had on his face, once more began to speak. This time his voice held a little bit of humor, being able to see just what his sister found funny about what had just happened; even if he was laughing at himself.

"Okay then I would be willing to pay to do this blood test ritual; I would just like to know how much and just what I would need to do to actually do this ritual…and I would like to also know if I am wrong in thinking that it will not be anything extremely difficult or needing large amounts of blood since it is as you mentioned earlier usually seven year olds who are doing this ritual." This earned Harry another look, one that Harry couldn't quiet decipher, before he got his answer.

"The ritual itself cost a good one hundred and fifty Gallons to do, and an extra fifty to keep the results. Which is why it is mostly the higher up family, like your godfather's, Lord Potter that are the ones who usually do this ritual. The ritual itself is easy for the person doing it, and you are correct in thinking that the ritual doesn't call for a lot of blood, nor does it cause the user a great deal of pain. In fact despite the fact it is one of our more powerful rituals it is also one of the simplest ritual we have done. The cost comes from the supplies need all of which are powerful and difficult to obtain." Here the goblin gave Harry a look that told him she would be willing to give him any more information until he paid for the ritual; if it is what he wanted.

Harry seeing this look and knowing what it meant barley stopped himself from rolling his eyes before handing over his key to the goblin to show he was willing to pay the full price. Seeing this the Goblin took the key and pressed it to a nearby parchment before starting once more to explain about the blood test ritual; this time going on to what needed to be done for it to work.

"To do this ritual you will need to cut you dominant hand down the center of you palm at a diagonal angle before placing it on one of our premade ritual scrolls. While you do this I will need to use my magic to call out the power of both the scroll and the magics within your blood. Once my magic has done both of these things, and trust me you will know exactly when it has done such, you must wait seven second, no more no less, before removing your hand. Then twenty one minute after you have done that the scroll should be ready to be read."

Harry as he listened, slightly wide eyed, to everything that was being told to him could see, form the corner of his eyes, that Luna had a knowing look in her eyes, as if she already knew what was going to happen and this made Harry wonder if perhaps she had done the very ritual he was about to do before.

But before Harry could really start to think on this, or even give voice to his thoughts, the Goblin that had been taking coughed; interrupting Harry from his thoughts. It seemed the goblin had gotten the parchment and blade necessary for the ritual he wanted to do while Harry had been staring off into space.

Coughing slightly, and wondering just how he had gotten so lost in his thoughts so quickly, Harry quickly took the dagger that the Goblin was handing him before doing as she had instructed so that he could start the ritual. That is to say Harry quickly, but carefully, cut a diagonal line through the center of his hand before placing it out the out rolled parchment on the goblins desk and watched in nearly stunned as the Goblin did her magic.

As he watched this Harry could see that the goblin was right he knew just when his magic had, and there for his blood, had been pulled into the scroll, as said scroll glowed a bright golden color. Seeing this Harry waited the seven seconds he was supposed to before removing his hand; which apparently was the correct thing to do if the slightly approving nod he got from the goblin meant anything.

Once all of this was done Harry swallowed slightly and headed closer to Luna knowing now he only had twenty one minutes until all the truths that had been kept from him were found out. Something he was both nervous and really eager for. Though now all he really could do was wait, and hope to not let his nerves, or his thoughts get the best of him.

After what seemed like the longest twenty-one minutes of his life the goblin finally hand the scroll that she had been working on to him; a scroll that was now at least four time thicker and heavier than it had been less than half an hour ago. Seeing this Harry felt the earlier nerves, which had never really left him, start to act up again making him wonder if he really wanted to read the scroll.

Shaking his head and realizing he was being ridiculous, and that the only way to get rid of the nerves that were bothering him was to open the scroll in his hand and read it; so that is just what he did.

_True name__-Heliodoro Jameson Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin_

_Goes by__- Harry James Potter_

_Gender__-Male_

_Birth by-__ Ancient ritual_

_Status__- Half-blood/Demi-god_

_Parents_

_Father-Lily and James Potter (children of Hecate)_

_Mother- Aphrodite goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation_

_Heir to/Lord to_

_Lord to the most ancient and noble house of Potter- Through fathers Blood line._

_Lord to the most ancient and noble house of Black- through Father & Godfathers blood line._

_Lord to the utmost ancient and utmost noble house of Gryffindor- Through Potter line._

_Lord to the utmost ancient and utmost noble house of Slytherin- Through thrice right of conquest._

_# Heir to Aphrodite- through mother._

Here Harry stopped reading and nearly dropped the scroll that was in his now numb hands. After reading this small amount, yet still completely critical, of information. Harry couldn't believe just how much had been hidden from him or how much of his life had been a lie. Hell, even the name he had gone by his whole life wasn't even his true name, just a nickname apparently. One Harry was still planning on going, if only because he was used to it; at least for now he was.

To make matter worse Harry knew he had barely begun to read the scroll and that there was still a good deal unknown to him. Information he knew was only going to get worse as he went further into the scroll. This is what Harry was thinking when he saw the look of curiosity on Luna's face, and without thinking about it Harry handed her the scroll.

After he did this, and as Luna began to look over the scroll she had been handed, Harry began to watch his sister's reaction. Wondering just what was on it that was causing her to react the way was she was, because he could tell she had read a bit further then he had and her reaction to what she was reading wasn't terrible reassuring. So far Harry had seen is sister in all but bloods face go from a sort of amused knowing look to confusion, to horror , then to pure rage. This was caused Harry to become more and more curious as to why as time when on; making him wish that he had finished reading the scroll before handing it to Luna.

Luna seeing Harry face go from deep in thought to one of pure curiously, as well as a bit of longing, bit her lip nervously wonder just what she should tell him, and wondering if she should get him on several calming droughts before she handed him back the scroll. Before shaking her head in a negative fashion, she wouldn't be able to get him to take those potions; her brother didn't like potions in the least bit and had become extremely pardoned about drinking them. Though she could admit, looking back at the scroll in her hand, that probably was for a very good reason.

Instead Luna took a deep breath and began to talk to Harry, hoping that she could prepare him in some way for what he was about to read. Or at the very least put in in a better mood so there wasn't as high a chance of him blowing up the bank they were currently in after he read what the scroll had on it.

"I guess you're wondering why my emotions seem to be all over the place as I read your scroll right? Well at first I have to admit I was kind of amused at what I was reading…not because it was funny or anything but because when I first started reading your scroll, and saw just who you mother was, all I could think was that it really explained a lot." Here Luna trailed off and upon seeing the look on Harry's face decided to explain herself a little bit better before going any further; maybe if she did he wouldn't take it all as bad as she feared he would.

"What I mean is your voice Harry. It's well…amazing and something I am almost completely positive that you had to have gotten from your mother…the Goddess one. I mean your voice Harry can well, cause you to feel the emotion in it, and that is when you're not even trying, or feeling very emotional. Honestly I would hate to be on the receiving end of that when you actual have it trained up…" Again Luna paused and thought how she wanted to word what she wanted to say before beginning once more.

"Your voice when you feeling an extreme emotion is something else. When your angry the people around you, especially the one who have made you angry, feels like blades are being stabbed repeatedly into you, or feeling like an icy chill is running down your spine or even like there is an angry buzz surrounding them; all depending on just how angry you are. It could be easily said when you are angry your voice really shows it. Just like your voice also shows when you feeling positive emotion; like happiness or something similar to it. When you're feeling these emotions your voice shows this by doing things like send waves of pleasure down a person's spine or just filling a person with unspeakable joy. What every emotion you're feeling, or trying to express your voice does so in very powerful ways. I for one love it others not so much, but this magical gift does sound like something a goddess of love would have doesn't it?" Once more Luna trailed off this time shuddering a bit as she recalled a time, just recently, that Harry had had a serious effect on her. Before getting a serious look on her face, it was time to tell Harry the rest of it, so with a no nonsense tone, one that let Harry know she was being completely serious about what she was about to say, Luna started speaking yet again.

"But Harry that isn't what is really important; at least not right now it isn't. What matters is what caused me to react later. What really matters is what I saw when I read further down the scroll, further then I know you have read, and what you seriously need to read; right now." This said Luna handed Harry back the scroll, and as she did this she gave him a look that scream that he wasn't going to like what he was going to have to read. This look caused Harry to swallow heavily before quickly calling on all the Occlumency knew to help hold back the explosion he knew was coming. Once he had his shields up as high, and as strong, as he could manage Harry unrolled the scroll before beginning to read it again. Only to wince slightly when he saw the very next subject under where he had stopped reading.

_All Binding contracts and attempts_

_Marriage contract to one Ginevra Weasley- Unsuccessful- due to failure to use true name (age three)_

_Hogwarts binding contract- successful-release upon emancipation/coming of age/ graduation (age elven)_

_Life debt from one Hermione Ganger-Unpaid (age elven)_

_Life debt from one Ginevra Weasley-unpaid (age twelve)_

_Failed attempt to turn life debt into marriage contract from on Ginevra Weasley-deemed unsatisfactory (age thirteen)_

_Failed attempt of Goblet of fire contract –failure to use true name (age fourteen)_

_Emancipated due to winning/completing triwizard torment (age fourteen.)_

_Training agreement with Alastor Moody- training in advance detection, traps, and defense (age fourteen)_

_Training contract with Andromeda Tonks née Black in healing-(age fourteen)_

_Swords training agreement with Unnamed instructor (age fifteen)_

_Signed agreement /payment with Squib hand to hand instructor (age fifteen)_

_Advance magic training agreement through unspeakable (age fifteen)_

_Potions or spells_

_Minor power bind spell- placed on by one James Potter (age six months) (broken/released)_

_Minor metamorphic block-place on by Lily Potter (age six months) (broken/released)_

_Kill curse- failed due to godly blood and bl0od sacrifices (age one)_

_Forces soul container for one Tom Riddle –by One Albus Dumbldore (age one)-(soul piece has since then been removed.)_

_Forget me potion- based on all happy memories of Parents- given by one Albus Dumbldore (age one)_

_Weak healing spells- By one Albus Dumbldore (age one)_

_Highly powerful magic binding spells- sealing fifty percent of wizarding magic-by one Albus Dumbldore (age one)(broken)_

_Complex and powerful blocks on lust/attraction magics- By one Albus Dumbldore (age one)-(broken)_

_Highly powerful block on metamorphic powers- By one Albus Dumbldore (age one) (partially broken.)_

_Hate spells directed to remaining blood relatives -By one Albus Dumbldore (age one)_ _(affects only mortal ones and active)_

_Mind fogging potions- By one Albus Dumbldore (age eleven)_

_Impulsiveness potion-_ _By one Albus Dumbldore (age eleven)_

_Intelligence dimming potion-_ _By one Albus Dumbldore (age eleven)_

_Rashness spell- By one Albus Dumbldore (age twelve)_

_Impulse potion-_ _By one Albus Dumbldore (age twelve)_

_Jealousy potion-_ _By one Albus Dumbldore (age twelve)_

_Impulse potion-_ _By one Albus Dumbldore (age twelve)_

_Intelligence blocking-_ _By one Albus Dumbldore (age thirteen)_

Here Harry had to stop reading and take a deep breath now fully understanding just how manipulated, planned, a just plan out drugged out his entire time a Hogwarts had been.

But at the same time as he read just how many restrictions and different potions he had in him to stop him from reaching his full potential Harry couldn't help but wonder just how he had been able to do what he had later on, or how he had been able to go through with all the training he had in him. It wouldn't have been possible if he still had all those potions in him, and Harry knew that for a fact.

It was with this knowledge clear in mind Harry began to look further down the scroll hoping to find out just what had happened; barely skimming over the repeating potion that made up a good chunk of the scroll in his hands.

That when Harry's eyes hit something, something that happened in his during his fourth year, and something that had marked a definite change in him; as well as a definite change in the scrolls.

It was still under the potions and spell part of the scroll, and when he saw what it was and who had given it to him if felt horrible, once again, for all the nasty thoughts he had about the man previously.

_Extremely powerful purifying potion-given to by one Severus Snape (age fourteen)_

_Extremely powerful mind clearing potion-_ _given to by one Severus Snape (age fourteen)_

_Extremely powerful restoring potion-_ _given to by one Severus Snape (age fourteen)_

After he had those potions in his system Harry immediately noticed that all the other spells and potions that were slipped to him later on, which happen a lot less frequently then that had previously, all seemed to fail. Harry knew he had Severus to thank for this but had no idea how to do so; seeing as Snape had died the previous year saving a group of muggle born child from being turned into play things for the death eaters that had attacked them.

Instead Harry swore if he ever somehow got the chance to thank the man he would do so in a heartbeat, at the same time he promised himself he wouldn't be so quick to judge people and at least attempt to see things from their point of view before doing anything. Nodding to himself as he thought this, even if he knew he would have difficulty keep that promise, Harry went back to the scroll, this time skipping over the rest of the potions and spells; knowing somehow that they all were no longer affecting him.

Current Abilities.

_Mage power levels_

_Attraction magic_

_Voice magic_

_Minor fire magic_

_Minor plant manipulation_

_Love magic_

_Powerful allure magic_

_Level alpha metamorphic abilities_

_Strong Occlumency shields_

_Minor Legilimencey abilities_

_Strong Parsletounge Abilities_

_Healing abilities_

_Slight Flight ability_

_Natural swords _

_Natural at hand to hand_

_Natural defense magic user_

_Animagus form of Swaenix (a magical hybrid of a swan and a Phoenix.)_

Harry reading this last ability had to smirk slightly, he really loved that ability and had really stunned both Remus and Sirius speechless, which was a miracle in itself, when he had transformed in to a Swaenix in front of them. A swaenix, like the scroll mentions was a magical hybrid between a magical swan and a Phoenix was an attempt to make the Phoenix, or its abilities, to have a comeback and for the most part it was pretty successful.

The Swaenix wasn't as powerful as the Phoenix not nearly, but it was pretty powerful in its own right and had the abilities of a Phoenix on a smaller scale; all except the Phoenix's ability to be reborn from it ashes that is. The Swaenix looked like a lot like a Phoenix only not as large, it was more swan like delicate then the Phoenix looked as well.

Harry shook himself out of his thought of his animagus for and instead started to focus back on the Scroll, having finally reached the bottom of it where it was going over the belongings he now owned. Only to freeze and start trembling slightly as he read the first two things that was on the list.

_Belongings_

_Will of James & Lily Potter_

_Letter to Heliodoro (Harry) Potter from Lily Potter_

Once he saw these two things on the scroll Harry knew he wouldn't be able to read anything else until he got his hands on at least one of these things; preferably the Letter from his mother.

_AN-_I would also like to think everyone who reviewed and tried to help me find the story I was looking for in the last chapter I wrote. Thanks to you guys I was able to find it, it was The Potter files: Lightning thief by immortal6666


	3. Chapter 3

Summary-Harry had a hellish time during the war. But he did give it is all, and fought against the best the dark side had to offer; all the while coming up on top. He loved, he lost and more importantly he continued to fight; all the while never giving up. So when his heritage came up, or the fact that the goddess of love was his mother, and he had to be sent to a camp called camp half-blood of all things. It could be said in no certain terms that Harry didn't appreciate the fact that because of whom his mother was every one automatically assumed that all he was good for was looking good or flirting. That he wouldn't fight for fear of breaking a nail. Well that just wasn't Harry and Harry was going to show the whole camp this, as well as everyone else who made assumptions about him, why there was a saying that said, 'love hurts', and he do it all without breaking a nail just to spite them all. This is a Harry Potter Percy Jackson crossover.

A.N-Okay I do not have a Beta for this or any of my story is you see any big problems let me know. I may have to take this chapter down at a later date to fix it up as well just so you know. Also couple of hints in here for certain things tell me if you picked them up.

**Chapter three**

Keeping the fact he really couldn't avoid to lose his temper in mind, and the fact that honey always attracted more ants then vinegar, Harry turned back to the goblin at the front desk, who had long since lost interest in watching Harry and was instead broadly reading what looked to be a book, and asked in a rather strangled voice.

"Would it be possible for me to get either the will of James & Lily Potter, or if not that the Letter my Mo-Lily Potter wrote for me?" Harry asked using his parents name instead of mom and dad because knew from the politics, however little it was, that names were important things and not to be taken lightly. The fact his parents had actual hide his true name and had someone gotten everyone to believe his apparent nickname was his actual name proved that much at the very least.

Harry as he asked this tried his best to keep his power out of his voice, and keep the steady growing agitated magic, which had been slowly coming back to him , down. Knowing instinctively that lose control of either of them would not help him in the least bit. In fact losing control of any of his gift would most likely get him kicked out of the bank and send him right back into the magical exhausted state he had just gotten out of; only this time it would be without a magical healer to help him with it.

Fortunately the goblin at the desk seemed to realize the struggle Harry was currently going through, and perhaps a little bit of Harry's voice magic had gotten through despite him trying otherwise, because she quickly answered his question; all the while pushing a nearby rune to shield her in case something went wrong.

"I can get you the letter, it will just take a minute or two to retrieve it, but I sorry to say that since a little after the previous lord and Lady Potter's death their Will has been sealed; by a certain manipulative old wizard I should have. Now that you have asked for it, by law, we can start the unsealing process but that could take a good month or two to go through with and that is only if we don't run into any problems, or have any obstruction doing this; something we both know will not happen. So the unsealing of you parents Will, will take longer then I believe you have time for." This said both the Goblin, and Luna, got a way to knowing look on their faces.

Seeing these looks Harry felt a slight shudder go down his spine. He had long since learned to dread that look on his sister in all but bloods face, and seeing the same look on a Goblin's face only made that feeling that much worse. But at the same time after hearing what the goblin had to say Harry could honestly say that any emotion he should have been feeling disappeared once more behind the Icy walls he used when he was fighting the worst of the death eater; which again was something he found himself falling more and more into.

"That's not exactly what I was hoping for but at the same time I can see it is what I should have expected, what with a certain old goat unable to keep his long nose out of things that don't really concern him…" Here Harry paused and took a deep breath, missing the look of both amusement and agreement on the goblin's face as he did so, before continuing on with what he was saying.

"That being said, I would like my mot….the Letter that was left to me by Lily Potter. Something tells me that it holds some really important information, information that will answer a lot of the questions I have at the moment." Harry seeing that he got a positive nod to his request went over to stand by Luna waiting for the Goblin, or a goblin, to return with his letter. As he did this Harry tried to feel something, to make the icy cold blackness that had encased all his emotions disappear.

Harry wasn't sure how long he had stood by Luna in complete silence, trying to get himself to feel something, but before he knew it Harry found the goblin who had left earlier to retrieve his mother's letter now in front of him hand extended with said letter and an impatient look clear on his face. Seeing this Harry mental rolled his eyes before taking the letter form the goblin and opened it; suddenly feeling eager to see just what his mother had written him all those years ago.

_Dear Harry, or should I say Heliodoro_

_I am guessing that I should use this letter to really explain some things to you shouldn't I? But where should I really start, I know people say the beginning is the best place to beginning an explanation. But really where is the beginning to this tale? Perhaps just why you have the name you do would be a good place to start from? Or just what that name means would make a good beginning. It certainly would be easier for me to explain then some other things, and it could help me ease certain things on to you a bit more genteelly then I would be able to if I started elsewhere. Yes, that is where I believe I will start all of this. _

_Okay you have most likely been called by the name Harry James Potter all you're live and are most likely wondering just where the name Heliodoro Jameson Potter came from; am I right. Well, if you are getting this when you are supposed to, at the age of eleven, then the information that I am about to give you will come both as a big surprise as well as a big help later one in life. Heliodoro names are something that has great power and yours is one of those names. I urge you to continue to go by the name Harry, a nickname your father started up to keep you protect; sneaky guy that he is._

_Heliodoro if someone doesn't know your true name, which if everything has gone the way James and I have planned then no one, who shouldn't know you true name, will know it. Making it so that at least in this way you are protected. How will most likely be explained to you by you teachers, the one whom we have hired to teach you everything that you need to know about the powers of the wizarding world, as well as the politic that are within it. At least during the school year they will, during the summer you will have a different type of training going on. Just what type I promise will be explained later on in my letter._

_For now I need to get back on track. Heliodoro you name is a Greek name and it means gift of the sun. I named you this for two reasons, one was that it was part of a deal we made with someone so that we could even have you, which again will be explained a little later on, and the second reason was because the very minute I held you in my hands you became the sun of my whole world; a gift that nothing could best. _

_The name Heliodoro, gift of the sun, was the closest thing I could think of that came even remotely close to name the feeling I was feeling, and forever will feel, when you are in my arms. The person who we made the deal with only wanted a Greek name that wasn't insulting to her, and she like the name we chose for you though she did mention that Hyacinthus or Hyacinth would have been names she would have liked better, and would have fit in my family name but I liked Heliodoro more, plus the grin she had when she mentioned those two name set me on edge for some reason._

_Oh look at me I am probably confusing you with all of this I will it explain later, or mentioning things you have no idea of or getting confused about like that woman I keep mentioning right? Will, this is the hard part of the letter the one I was so confused about talking about, and if I honestly didn't have to explain it to you I don't think I could. _

_You see my darling son, the light in my world, despite what you may have been told, what everyone may have told you. James and I aren't your mother and father. Or to be more precise both of us are actually your father… Now I know this make no sense what so ever to you but think of this in terms of magic were everything seems to be possible; or almost everything that is. _

_You see when James and I first married we were both rather eager to start a family, despite the fact that we were in the middle of the war; we desperately want a child of our own. But then we were hit with some devastating new, you see after a year of trying to have a child, using all types of potions and fertility spells to help with this, we went to a special healer to find out just why nothing seemed to be working. It was then I was told that sometime during my early teens, around the age of twelve or so, someone had slipped a potion in my drink that left me unable to have children and that because of how long it had been in my system there was no way to cure it. One of the few things magic cannot do, it seems, is bringing the dead eggs I had in me back alive._

_When I found this out I was all but broken I expected you father to leave me and marry someone who could give him a child, who could give him the heir he so desperately needed to keep his family line alive. But you father, your father told me he loved me more than live itself and that there had to be another way that we could have a child of our very own, of our own flesh and blood. For the next year we continually looked for a way going through and reading nearly every book in both the Potter and the Black Libraries, which I know you know a just enormous. _

_Both of us were just about to give up because we couldn't find a way for us to have our own child, one that was ours by blood at the very least, wit out having to either steal, kill or scarifies, another child in return; which I can assure you that neither you father or I would be willing to do no matter what. That is when we found the book that gave us you. Or to be more precise we found the book that held the ritual that led to us being able to have you._

_Now here is when things get a little bit tricky. Heliodoro have you ever heard of the Greek gods and goddesses? I can tell you know that they are very much real and still alive to this day. At the same time I strongly urge you to go look up and find as much as you can about them. I say this because the ritual we used, the one that gave us you, called upon a Greek god…or should I say a Greek Goddess. Your mother for that matter. _

_You see the ritual called upon the Greek Goddess Aphrodite; the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation. She used her power to I guess you could say combine the essence of both James and I, making the two of use both your father in magic eyes, while she herself became your mother. This makes you something she called a demigod, or in other words someone who is half god half mortal; a half blood in all sense of the world._

_What she wanted in return wasn't much just the fact that we give you a Greek name, tell you that she was your mother when we felt the time was right, and for you to go to a camp called Camp-half blood to learn to defend yourself. _

_Now this is another thing I need to explain to you because you see as long as you had no idea that you were a child of a goddess then you wouldn't be attacked. Or at least not attacked by the monsters straight out of the Greek mythology; which turn out not to be such a myth. I guess what I am trying to say is that now that you have been told you are a child of Aphrodite's you are going to be attacked by creatures who will want to destroy you because of who your mother is. Which is why she wanted you to go to this camp to learn to defend yours self. _

_This is where you are going to now be spending you summer vacation, while you spend the school year at Hogwarts, as well as getting the extra training I mentioned earlier. This may seem a bit hard on you, and like we are just piling work up on you, taking away your childhood, but trust me it will help you a lot in the future. And that maybe one day you would thank us for this._

_Now about getting to this camp. Well your mother told me that I could not send you straight to this camp because somehow actually making it there on your own two feet is part of some sort of test. But she did inform me that I could send you close to the camp which from there you could make it on your own. This camp half-blood is located in America, in a place called Long Island Sound. With this in mind I have made you a Portkey to take you there. It is the bronze ring that is in the bottom of this letter, which is also the bronze ring that your mother wanted us to give to you when we thought the time was right. _

_Now reading over all of this I have to admit it might still be a bit confusing and I wish I could have been able to tell you this all in person. If only to be able to explain it all a bit more and make it easier for you to understand. But sadly it seems that I can and I just hope this information is enough to help you until you can find someone who can explain it better to you._

_Now please now that both you father and I love you very much and wish that we could have been there for you when you needed us. I just hope that you have a happy childhood growing up with both Sirius and Remus. I also hope that you are a bit more mature then Sirius and don't prank too much; despite what the overgrown children may say on that matter. But most of all I hope that you are happy and will have a good time at Hogwarts; I know my time during Hogwarts were some of my happiest year. Also don't forget to get good grades, and make plenty of friends who love you for who you are not what you are._

_Love Lily Potter Mamma/Poppa _

Harry after reading this felt the damn that was holding all of emotions back break and then immediately afterwards felt the desperate need to sit down before said emotions overwhelmed him; after all it wasn't every day you read a letter like that.

Harry was still trying to process everything he had just read, as well as not succumb to all the emotions he was currently feeling, when he felt a small hand rest itself on his shoulder, a hand that helped him stead the nearly overwhelming emotions. Turning his head Harry smiled at the owner of said hand and received a small smile of understand from Luna in return.

Once he did this Harry sighed and was about to hand the letter he had gotten from his mother to Luna to see what she thought of all that when he was interrupted by Luna before he could do so.

"Giving me that letter might not be the best idea right now Harry. For one re really don't have time for it because we really need to get you to that camp and for two that is a rather private letter and I am sure you want to keep it to yourself for the time being." Harry hearing this paled slight wondering how Luna seemed to always know these things before shaking his head; determined to think of it later.

Right now he needed to get moving and start heading to that camp because after all Luna had never really led him wrong before. Beside the letter mentioned something about Greek monster coming after him now that he knew the truth about his heritage and he honestly didn't feel like fighting for his life right at this moment; not after just getting out of a war.

So with that in mind Harry shook the letter or the envelope said letter was in, light so he could get the ring the letter had mentioned. The one that was both from his mother and the one that was currently Portkey to somewhere near the camp he was supposed to be going to.

Harry had barely begun to shake the envelope when a small yet somehow heavy ring fell in to hand. Seeing this Harry looked at the ring for a second taking in the detail and was amazed at what he saw.

At first glimpse it looked like a fairly simple bronze ring but taking a second look you could see what looked to be some kind of symbol hidden within the bronze ring. Symbols that in the light seemed to move in a rather flame like fashion; it was rather hypnotizing.

A sudden cough from the side of him shocked Harry out of the rather dazed state the ring had put him in and it was a rather sheepish looking Harry that turned to face Luna; who was looking rather amused by everything.

Blushing slightly Harry reached over and touched Luna's shoulder, as if to balance himself slightly as he showed her the ring. As he did this he asked her.

"How do you think we activate this Portkey, the letter didn't mention anything and saying anything to activate it and it hasn't activate to touch…so how is it supposed to take us to camp half-blood…" here Harry was cut off from what every he was going to say next when as soon as the words camp half-blood left his mouth the portkey in his hand activated sending both him and Luna, who shoulder he was still holding onto, to their destination.

Stumbling slight Harry let go of Luna as the Portkey all but spat them out in there destination. Groaning slightly Harry began to wonder if taking something like a portkey was such a good idea when you had just been healed up and were still suffering slightly from magical exhaustion because Harry could say this was the worst he had ever felt from taking a Portkey; then again this was also the furthest he had every taken a Portkey at the same time so that could have played a part in it as well.

Harry was interrupted from his inner debate if it was because of his injuries or the distance that made the portkey so bad when he heard a thunderous growl behind him. Eyes going deadpan Harry quickly turned around and even Luna had to laugh light when he said.

"This is just my Luck." Upon see a pack of what Harry was sure was Hell hound. There were six of them and it seem both him and Luna appeared right in front of them; both startling and engaging them as they did so. Harry seeing that the hellhounds were about to attack took out his twins swords. Swords which had previously been on his back with the treat if he unsheathed them while in the bank every goblin there would attack him; wizarding savior or not. As he did this he listened with half an ear as Luna told them that they needed to get passed the large pine tree just ahead to be safe.

The hell hounds seeing that Harry had a weapon drawn quickly attacked him; well four of them attacked him while the other three went for Luna. Unfortunately for these hell hounds despite the fact the two of them were exhausted they had fought and lived through a war so they weren't going to go down very easily. This showed when Luna without even blinking an eye had her wand out and was using it to blast the three charging hell hounds clear a crossed the field.

Harry seeing this smirked slight decided to do the same, recalling reading somewhere that Most Greek creatures could only be killed by certain metal and being unsure if the twin swords he was using were made up of that metal. This led to the four attacking him to join the three other on the ground; all of them clearly disorientated. At least disorientated for the time being; something told Harry they only had a little bit of time before the hellhound were back up and attacking them.

This was proven right when about half way to the pine tree the six hellhounds were charging at them once more. Seeing this Harry felt his eye twitch slightly and quickly turned back to the hellhounds while gesturing for Luna to keep on going. It was time he had gotten some of the much pent up emotion of his chest in some rather missed placed aggravate. Luna seeing this and the look in Harry's eyes winced slightly as she kept on running; she almost felt sorry for those Hellhounds. Almost but not quite. Plus, something told her Harry needed to let loose some of his anger before they got to the camp or things would take a turn for the worst and Luna had long since learned to listen to those instincts.

Harry was currently facing the six hellhounds who were quickly closing in on him seeing this Harry gave a rather deranged looking smile as he cracked his neck and waited for the hellhounds to get into his attack range. Once they did Harry let loose and well rained hell down on them, while doing so finding out yes his swords could hurt them and no even Hell hounds don't like to be castrated; nor could one of the survive with its head cut off like a cockroach could.

It took Luna two minutes to reach the Pine tree and go through the barrier around said tree. It took Harry five minutes to do this and that was because three of those minutes were spend literally playing around with the hellhounds that had been attack him; who by the time it was all over in done with had attempted to run from Harry before he had killed them all.

Though when Harry did manage to make it up to the pine tree and through the Barrier he saw a couple of people around starting to look at both him and Luna; having just realized they were there. They were mostly a group of rather large muscular kids that looked like they'd love a good fight but anything else Harry could have seen from or about the camp was cut off from him as a cloud of pink surrounded him. As it did this Harry could feel almost as if a mist made of pure magic was dancing around him, mist that he could tell meant him absolutely no harm.

So feeling this Harry decided to let the mist do what it wanted, even if hate the color it was as it reminded him of a certain toad he didn't want to name. But once the mist had removed Harry almost wished he had fought of the annoying pink mist instead; even if the pink mist was apparently his mother claiming him. Because now instead of wearing the clothes he had loved, and the ones that had gotten him through the war, he was wearing a white poets shirt and tight black leather pants. Not only that but all the mud grim, blood and sweat he had been cover in had been cleaned off him leaving him look as pristine and dolled up as he ever had.

Seeing all of this Harry felt his eye twitch once more, now the pants weren't so bad, nor where the boot he had just noticed, but everything else would have gotten in the way if he had to fight. Though if he found some way to tighten up the shirt and got something to pull his hair back in maybe it would have been so bad. In fact now that he thought about it with a little work, and a couple of tears here and there he could have the whole outfit battle ready so perhaps it wasn't a total waste; at least he no longer smelled of blood that was always a positive thing.

Harry continued to try and think positive about what had happened, especially when he realized his mother's bless had also healed him and restored his magic. Only to freeze and get the sudden need to really hurt someone when he heard one of the more burley guys, which was a bit further into the camp, call out.

"Look snow white just arrived."


	4. Chapter 4

Summary-Harry had a hellish time during the war. But he did give it is all, and fought against the best the dark side had to offer; all the while coming up on top. He loved, he lost and more importantly he continued to fight; all the while never giving up. So when his heritage came up, or the fact that the goddess of love was his mother, and he had to be sent to a camp called camp half-blood of all things. It could be said in no certain terms that Harry didn't appreciate the fact that because of whom his mother was every one automatically assumed that all he was good for was looking good or flirting. That he wouldn't fight for fear of breaking a nail. Well that just wasn't Harry and Harry was going to show the whole camp this, as well as everyone else who made assumptions about him, why there was a saying that said, 'love hurts', and he do it all without breaking a nail just to spite them all. This is a Harry Potter Percy Jackson crossover.

A.N-Okay I do not have a Beta for this or any of my story is you see any big problems let me know. I may have to take this chapter down at a later date to fix it up as well just so you know. Also couple of hints in here for certain things tell me if you picked them up.

**Chapter four**

Harry after hearing this statement felt his eyebrow start to twitch, and he had to fight to not let the demented smile that was trying to make its way on his face show. But then before he could lash out, like he so eagerly wanted to do, Harry saw a bright light over his sister's head/

With reflexes born and bred from a very bloody war Harry had both of his swords out ready to both cut, as well as, curse anything that had threated Luna. Only to blush when he was the light he had thought to be an attack of some sort, wasn't an attack, but what he was sure was a claiming; very similar to the one he had just under gone. This was only further proven when the centaur, the one Harry had noticed previously, stepped forward and while speaking towards the whole camp said.

"Let us welcome our newest campers, a daughter of Apollo God of the sun, music, healing, Prophecy, archery, and truth. As well as the Son of Aphrodite goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation. Now why don't we let them both introduce themselves, and if they feel up to it tell us a little bit about themselves as well. Then we could have one of the consolers show them around while explaining everything to them." This all was said as more of a statement then a question letting everyone in the camp, including Harry, know that he wasn't asking but telling them what they were going to be doing.

Harry hearing this and knowing from previous experiences, with different people, as well as a gut feeling, stepped forward and began to speak. All the while mentally plotting to show the brat who called him Snow White why even the Weasely twins learned to fear him when it came to revenge; especially if he was severely ticked off before he did anything.

"Hello, I am not going to tell you my full name, for several reasons, one of them being that I honestly do not feel like it. But I will tell you that I prefer to be called Harry and will gladly answer to that name…In fact that is the name I have answered to the majority of my life so if it every came down to it I would probably answer to it better than my actual name." This said Harry stepped back beside Luna.

There he had done as the centaur had asked he had given a name as well as a bit of personal information. If they didn't like it then oh well it was no skin off his nose. Certain campers were going to like him a lot less than they already did by the time everything was said and done with. If a couple of others started doing this a little earlier than the other then again it was no skin off his nose.

Before anyone could really say anything about Harry's introduction, not that it would have really done anything besides perhaps tick off, or even amuse, Harry further then he already was, Luna stepped forward to give her own introduction.

"Hello, I came here with Harry, my name is Luna Lovegood, I found out who my father was when I did a certain test when I was about elven. But then I saw it would be best if I hide this fact until my brother Harry here found out the truth himself; however painful that may have been. As for a little bit about myself…well wouldn't it be more interesting to find this out yourselves?" After all but chirping this out Luna skipped backwards until she was once more by Harry's side, humming slightly and twirling her fingers around her bottle cape necklaces as she did so; seemingly completely unaware of the weirded outlooks her action, as well as her words, had gained her.

Harry seeing this, and knowing just how headache inducing Luna action could be, couldn't help but laugh a bit as he slung his arm around Luna's shoulder; he wouldn't change her for the world. She always managed to put him in a better mood, and could always make the tension that build in him completely disappear with just a few world. Funnily enough most of the time she did this she was completely unaware of the fact she had done so.

It was after he laughed , and saw the blushes and dazed looks that some of the campers were now supporting, that Harry remembered just what Luna said his voice did to others. Recalling this, and the reactions around him, Harry cursed. He got the feeling now that he had been acknowledged by his mother that his voice was now more powerful than ever. Even if at the same time he wondered how he never noticed the reactions of others, to his voice, before.

Harry, as he began to become a bit self-conscious about all the looks he was not receiving, began to get defensive and he could feel his magic, having recently been refilled by his mother's claiming, begin to react to said emotion he was trying to repress.

Knowing, without a doubt in his mind, that losing control over said magic wouldn't be a good thing Harry gave Luna a Look. One that they had used numerous times doing the war to show that one of them, mainly Harry, was about to lose control. It was one of the few looks the two had in-between them and was most defiantly one of the most used ones.

Luna seeing this look and knowing too much was happening to fast for Harry to deal with it safely; especially after everything that had happened to him recently. Grabbed her brother's hand and began to speak to the centaur; that looked to be in charge.

"Chiron, both Harry and I need to go rest for a bit, heal and come to terms with everything that has recently happened to the both of us. Because, trust me when I say this, if Harry does loose it, it isn't going to be pretty; not in the least bit. On top of that there aren't going to be a lot of people here who could stop him; at least not quick enough for him not to do some serious damage to everyone around here… despite what a lot of you seem to think."

The centaur, whom Harry now knew was called Chiron, seemed to see the truth in Luna's eyes. Plus, he seemed to have finally noticed just how tense, and ready to lash out, Harry looked. It may have been a combination of these things, along with his guts telling him that it would be best to do as the demigod daughter of Apollo suggested because it wasn't even a minute after Luna had spoken that Chiron nodded his head; telling the recently arrived Demigods just where they were supposed to go as her gestured to toward the camp infirmary.

Sadly, it seemed that one of the campers couldn't feel the dangerous aura that Harry was giving off, nor did they take notice of the near murderous look in his eyes, as he was almost dragged off to the infirmary that had just been pointed out to the two of them. Because just before Harry reached the infirmary doors, and therefor out of hearing distance, the oblivious camper loudly called out.

"Yeah right, like any child of the Aphrodite's would be good at anything but looking pretty and making a big fuss about breaking a nail or something like that. I doubt that little Snow White baby doll could give me the smallest paper cut, let alone take anyone in this camp. In fact, Chiron you should probably take those swords away from him before he hurt someone; most likely himself."

A.N-Okay this is just a small filer chapter because I am trying to figure out just where in the Percy Jackson world I want this story to start. In fact I have several ideas as to how it could go depending on just what time Harry and Luna had arrived at the camp. I was at first thinking of having Harry and Luna being Luke's age and having them arrive maybe a week or so before Percy first arrived in the lightening thief but I am not sure about that so please tell me what you think about this and where you think this should be in the Percy Jackson world.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary-Harry had a hellish time during the war. But he did give it is all, and fought against the best the dark side had to offer; all the while coming up on top. He loved, he lost and more importantly he continued to fight; all the while never giving up. So when his heritage came up, or the fact that the goddess of love was his mother, and he had to be sent to a camp called camp half-blood of all things. It could be said in no certain terms that Harry didn't appreciate the fact that because of whom his mother was every one automatically assumed that all he was good for was looking good or flirting. That he wouldn't fight for fear of breaking a nail. Well that just wasn't Harry and Harry was going to show the whole camp this, as well as everyone else who made assumptions about him, why there was a saying that said, 'love hurts', and he do it all without breaking a nail just to spite them all. This is a Harry Potter Percy Jackson crossover.

I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson nor do I make any money off of them

**Chapter five**

_Harry was running but he had no idea what it was from. All he knew was that he was on a long dark road that was only illumined by a small ball of magic that lay on his hand and the thing chasing him was darker and colder than anything he had ever felt, even Voldemort, and it seemed that it really wanted him for some reason. _

_Harry somehow knew that this was all a dream, yet at the same time he could tell that even whatever was chasing him in his dreams caught him here then Harry would never really wake up. So with that in mind Harry keep on running, instinctively knowing that he really couldn't do anything else at the moment. Then it was as if time a frozen and before Harry could react to anything there was a loud roar and Harry could see a pair of sinister golden eyes almost upon him._

With a gasping Harry shot awake, the dream he had and the reaction it had caused chasing away the sleepiness that would have normal pledged him after just waking up. As he did this, and because of new twist his dreams had taken, Harry began to wonder just where he was because nothing he could currently smell or hear were like anything he usually woke up. Knowing this Harry finding the fact that his twins swords had suddenly gone missing Harry snapped open his eyes ready to defend, and hopefully, from where ever he currently was.

It was when he opened his eyes and saw that he was in a medical room of some sort that everything that had happened yesterday came rushing back. Causing Harry to groan slightly in embarrassment and become grateful that no one was around for him to have attacked. Because given the state he had just been in, he most likely would have and that really wouldn't have been a good first impression…or would that be a second impression?

Sighing once again Harry tried to center himself, so as to make himself less jumpy, before focusing more on what had happened just the day before; trying to pick up anything that he may have missed the day before.

It was while doing this that Harry recalled the look on the face of a certain son of Ares as Chiron had led Harry away; giving Harry no chance to reply to what he had said. Remembering the smug, almost superior looking, look on that guy's face caused anger to build up in Harry's chest. That look reminded Harry of every pure blood that had ever looked down on him because of who his family was. He wasn't going to let the same thing happen here, no way, no how.

But how was he going to do that? He was able to basically shove the truth down the majority of the pureblood throat with his pure magical strength and skills in fighting. But Harry got the feeling that this son of Ares would be more like the more stubborn purebloods and any skills he showed him, no matter how many times he beat him in a fight, it wouldn't matter to him because of who his mother was.

No, what he needed was another way to beat into the hardheaded, ego filled, teens head just how dangerous he could be. That is when a wonderful idea hit him, a marvelously chaotic idea, came to him. Giving a grin that would send shivers down the bravest man's spin Harry decided it was time he showed a bit more of his father's bloodline, the Marauder's bloodline, and show a certain fool just why even the Twins learned to be wary of him when he was in a pranking mood.

Harry was interrupted from is thoughts of just how to make the child of Ares, whom he really needed to but didn't care to learn the name of, pay for what he had said when an amused sounding cough came just to the left of him. This caused Harry to quickly spin around, wondering just why he hadn't noticed the presence beside him until then, ready to defend himself if necessary.

Only to blush, a quickly and quietly curse himself, of course he didn't take not of Luna's presence he never really did now a days. She was his sister in all but blood and because of this he didn't feel the need to be constantly on guard against her. Of course this did make it easier for her to sneak up on him if she wanted to; which was something she seemed to be doing more often now that the war was finally over.

Luna seeing this slight blush on Harry face and hearing something of the curse he was saying couldn't help but laugh slightly. Before she started to speak, walking over to sit by her brother's side as she did so.

"I see you're plotting Harry," Luna said almost feeling a little pity for the fool that was on the other side of Harry's temper, then again she had a good idea just who it was so it really wasn't that much pity. So it was with that in mind and a clear Mischiefs smirk on her face that Luna continued on with

"If so should I start preparing the medical wing? Should I tell them they might want to stock up in certain potions?" This was said in an, I know I will and I will be joining in look, as if Luna knew just who Harry was plotting against and wanted to help. Knowing Luna, and now knowing just who her father turned out to be, Harry wouldn't put it past her to know just who he was scheming against and just what he planning as well.

But knowing this didn't stop Harry's earlier smirk from returning, if anything it made it just that much bigger, as he began to explain the beginning of his plans to Luna; or as he called it step one in teaching an idiot to stop. These plans made Luna actually laugh as she started to add her input, and by the end of it all both of them were laughing in a way that would have done a hyena proud; at the same time would have made any sane man hesitate to be anywhere near them.

Both Harry and Luna were interrupted from planning any further, though they had finalized most of their plans anyway, when an almost awkward coughing sound came from the door of the medical room. This caused both of them turn to see just who had coughed, convincingly looks of complete innocence on their faces as they did so. What the two of them saw when they did this they both saw Chiron standing there looking at the two of them with a raised eyebrow, not buying their innocent looks in the least bit; having spent way too much time around both Hermes and his sons to fall for such a trick.

But despite this he also knew that he wouldn't be stopping whatever they had planned, again having earned from experiences that it wasn't the best idea to do, not only that but he found these thing could easily be used as learning experience and certain people were starting to really need them, so with that in mind Chiron instead started in why he was there in the first place.

"I see the two of you feeling much better then you did when you first came in. Now maybe I can explain something better to you. From what I understand the two of you know just who you are, and who your parents are. As well as just what this camp is for. I also have been told just how you know all of this but what I need to do know is explain it all in better detail; so that you do not accidently insult someone you shouldn't." As he said the Chiron gestured for both Luna and Harry to follow him, which after making sure they were properly dressed and armed, the two of them did.

Chiron, after pausing a bit over the fact that the two newest demigods both grabbed weapons before the even checked to see if they were fully dressed, began to walk toward the cabins explaining what they each mean and stood for as he did so; all the while wondering just what had made the newest demigods act so similar to the way the most seasoned demigods normally acted.

"Okay, as you two know this is a camp for the children of the Gods, for demigods, the Cabins are where you are going to be staying. Each cabin is for the children of a certain Greek god." As he said this the Centaur started pointing to each cabin as he began to explain them.

"The first two cabins are for the King and Queen of Olympus. The one on the left is for Zeus, the Lord of the sky and storm, while the one on the right beside it is for his Wife Hera, goddess of family and Marriage." Harry as he looked at these two cabin could help but wonder just why Zeus's cabin was so empty, he could see why Hera's was seeing as she never cheated on her husband before, but that certainly wasn't true in regards to Zeus. But, even as he wondered this Harry knew he wouldn't get an answer if he asked right now so instead he stored the question as one to find out later and continued to listen to Chiron explain the Cabins; tuning back in just in time to hear him say.

"This one is the one that you will be staying in Luna. It is the cabin of you father Lord Apollo, now let's just get you introduced to you siblings and then we can show Harry where he is going to stay and introduce him to his siblings. Afterwards we can finish the rest of the tour of the Camp." Harry hearing this felt something start to burn his gut and at the same time got a really nauseous feeling.

His sister was going to meet some of her real brother and sisters, did that mean she was going to replace him? And on the other hand he was going to meet the people that were supposed to be his siblings, would they even accept him? What if they didn't accept him? What if Luna decided she would rather be with her real blood brothers instead of him? Why wouldn't she?

Harry was thrown from his thoughts, that had once again taken a rather dark turn, by a hard slap acrossed the back of his head. It seemed Luna knew where his thoughts we going and she really didn't like them so he decided to knock some sense into him; quite literally. Harry rubbing his head turned to the now Glaring Luna, before looking her in the eyes; knowing just what set her off. Then before she could go on the rant he knew that was building up Harry cut her off.

"Sorry Luna, I was being stupid, you know me. Sometimes my insecurity can get the best of me, and I think it has only gotten worse since everything that had happened... But I really should have known better, at least about you I should have." This seemed to appease Luna's temper for the most bit, because she gave Harry a quick smile, as well as a hug, before heading into Apollo's cabin; dragging Harry behind her as she did so.

Harry's first thought after he entered the cabin was, at least it isn't a bright inside as it is outside, that is when he realized he had just entered another gods cabin and said god may not like that. But before he could even get apprehensive about this Luna started talking; her voice soothing all of his worries faster than any calming draught ever could.

"Hey, My name Luna and I am one of your sisters, this is my brother Harry …" as she said this Harry could tell she was getting really nervous by the looks they were both receiving and she showed this by what she said next.

"My there aren't as many Heliopath in here as I thought there would have been." Hearing Luna use the old fall back that she had used to shield herself with at school so many times before caused Harry to gently squeeze his sister's hand, letting her know that he would be there for her no matter what. But it seemed he didn't have to worry at all, because instead of teasing Luna like so many of her classmate had before her new brothers and sisters laughed. A warm welcoming, non-mocking, laugh before one of them stepped forward and began to introduce himself to the both of them; the amused glint never leaving his eyes as he did so.

"Hello Luna, I am Lee Fletcher. I am the counselors in this cabin, and one of your brothers if you have any problem or need any help comes see me and I will see what I can do about it. I will usually be either here, in the infirmary or on the archery range if you need me." This said Lee started to introduce all of the others in the cabin to Luna starting with a blond haired blue eyed Will Solace and ending with another blond haired blue eyed Michael Yew.

They all seemed to be very warm and welcoming to both Luna and him, but despite this Harry really couldn't help but feel really awkward around them. Though this was mainly because of the fact that several of the Apollo children decided that, after finding out that Harry really wasn't Luna's sister by blood, it was really fun to flirt with Harry. Something Harry really wasn't used to or really liked considering the fact very few people flirted heavily with him and the fact the main one who did was Ginny Weasley; something that really hadn't turned out that well for him.

They had spent a good hour and half in the Apollo cabin before a red faced Harry all but pulled a now very amused Luna out of said cabin; the laughter of Apollo's children echoing behind them as Harry did this.

Once they were out of the cabin Harry, and Luna who was now no longer being pulled along by Harry, went to find Chiron so that they could get the rest of the tour, as well as find out where the Aphrodite cabin was. They were able to find him quite quickly after someone decided to direct them to the direction of the Archery range; were apparently Chiron was teaching a couple of students how to shoot arrows. Hearing this it was suddenly a very eager Luna that was pulling Harry towards the Archery range; apparently she really wanted to learn.

It seemed that the very minute they reached the felid Chiron noticed them, though this really didn't surprise Harry seeing as Luna hadn't been quite when she was pulling him along and Centaurs had very food hearing. But still having a bow, with a couple of arrows, placed in his hands the minute they reached Chiron still surprised Harry, before he figured why not and began to try to use the bow. Right alongside Luna, who face light up the moment a bow had been placed in her hands.

Harry pulled back the string of the bow and had the arrow in place before take a deep breath releasing the Arrow as he released his breath, hit the target just one the ring just outside the bulls eye. Beside him Luna released hers beside him a lot quicker than he had and hit dead center her first try; it seemed she really was a complete natural at the bow.

Both their shots got a raised eyebrow from Chiron as he told them they both had a lot of talent in the bow and Arrow, causing Luna to grin and become exited to learn more. While Harry shrugged slightly saying that for some reason the bow didn't feel right in his hands and that he felt a lot more comfortable with his throwing daggers; as he said this Harry handed the bow back to Chiron and flipped out one of his throwing dagger to show the trainer just what he meant..

Chiron hearing and seeing this, and after get a promise from Harry to still practice with a bow and Arrow just in case, asked the both of them about what weapons they did know how to use. As well as just how many they had on them; not asking about why because he knew just how hard a Demigods life could be. He also asked that if the two didn't mind if he could get a small demonstration on their skills with the weapons they had. This earned Chiron a rather exited, if slightly disturbing grin, as the two began to tell Chiron just what weapons they had and that they would be delighted to show him how well they could use each one of them.

After this 'demonstration' was done Chiron had a good deal of respect for the skills the two had, Luna and Harry had the a good douse of admiration as well as a healthy amount of fear, from those that had watched, which was mainly a good deal of the Hermes cabin.

Because as it turns out Harry, was not only was highly skilled with his twin blades, which never seemed to leave his side. But he was also scarily skilled with his throwing dagger, which he had at least ten at him at all times, and which he happily chirped where all dipped in highly dangerous venom. Not only that but he seemed to have a very unhealthy, for his opponent that is, knowledge of just where was best to hit to cause the maximum damage.

The same could be said for Luna, expect for not only being really talented with bow and arrows she seemed to possess a rather terrifying skill with a blade whip that she had pulled out from somewhere on her; frightening everyone around her, except for Harry, when she pulled it out nowhere with a large grin on her face.

Chiron after seeing this and judging their skills told them that they were skilled with their chosen weapons but they still had room for improvement and should keep practicing; earning a nod of affirmation from the two. Seeing this Chiron continued on telling both Harry and Luna that they might also want to go to Hephaestus cabin and get the weapons they had redone and made out of Celestial Bronze so they could affect the monsters; seeing as normal metals didn't affect them.

This again got a nod from the two, which was promptly followed by another hair rising grin when Chiron asked them if they had any other skills that they wanted to share with him. This caused Chiron to eye the two teens in front of him wearily wondering just what was going on. That is until the two pulled out their wands. Seeing this Chiron felt his eyes widen, and before the two could do anything raised his hand; stopping them.

"I see the two of you are also legacies of Hecate, the Goddess of witchcraft, magic, crossroads, and the Mist. I'd ask you not to use any of your magic now, I know how…damaging it can be, and I am going to assume that the two of you took place in that War her world was just in correct." Here Chiron paused as he waited for an answer, and once he got positive response to this he once more continued on with what he was saying.

"I see, and I am assuming that both of you know how to use both wand, and wandless magic correct." Again he waited for a nod before starting up. "Okay then we'll schedule at a later date for you to show me just what you can do. Until then I think it's time I finished that tour I was giving you earlier." This said Chiron did just that and started up the tour he hadn't finished earlier; complete missing, or perhaps ignoring, the almost disappointed looks on the teen's faces behind him as he did this.

It took Chiron maybe another twenty minutes to show both Luna and Harry the rest of the camp, and showed them the rest of the cabins. Until there was only one cabin left for him to show them, the one Harry was supposed to be staying in; the Aphrodite's cabin. Which for some reason he seemed a bit reluctant to do, or at least that is what it seemed like to Harry; while Luna just seemed to be really amused for some reason.

But that was before they had arrived at the cabin, and once they did this Harry immediately could tell just why Chiron seemed so reluctant to go to this…cabin. In fact all Harry could do when he set eyes on the cabin, that was supposed to be his home while he was in the camp, was stare in horror at what he deemed the monstrosity in front of him. It was pink, really really pink, and reminded Harry of the Barbie dream house he saw on TV once.

Whatever look Harry had on his face when he realized that he was going to be living in Barbie dream home seemed to be the last straw for Luna because she suddenly burst out in laughter; knocking Harry out of his horror induced stupor. Harry recognizing the fact that he was perhaps being to dramatic, and that it could be a lot worse, say something his Aunt or even worse Umbridge had decorated, Squared his shoulders and walked into the cabin; praying that it wasn't as pink on the inside as it was in the outside as he did so.

Sadly Harry didn't seem to have much luck in the regard and the room was equally as pink and girl on the inside as it had looked on the outside. Harry after looking around for a bit, a taking in as much detail as he could stomach figured that his mother seemed to have a lot more girls then she did boys which was why the cabin looked so feminine.

Harry was going to ask if this was true when one more the beautiful females in the cabin, whom Harry was guessing was one of his sisters, stepped forward and began to introduce herself; as she did this Harry tried his hardest to ignore the fact that one of the females beside her was trying to flirt with him; they were supposed to be his sisters for crying out loud.

"Hey, I am Silena Beauregard I am the head counselor here for the Aphrodite's cabin. I am supposed to help you if you have any problems or questions so if you need me I will most likely be with the Pegasus, out with my friends or hanging around the camp somewhere. If you can't find me ask one of the girls here or another girl called Clarisse they most likely will know where I am. " Harry hearing this nodded, and then not having any other idea as to what to do decided to introduce himself; despite the fact he knew that they most likely already knew just who he was considering what had happened just the other day.

"Well you can call me Harry, I am apparently one of your brothers…." Here Harry paused he had no idea what else to say to these girls he didn't feel particularly closes to any of them and besides a very few amount of them Harry got the feeling he really wouldn't get along with them, too much conflict of interest or something similar to that. So he bit his lip and wondered if it would be considered rude if he just left after saying that, as he thought this Harry looked over to the one person he did get along with in the cabin, his sister Luna, and that is when he got an idea of just what he should say next.

"And this girl beside me is my sister in all but blood Luna, I..." What Harry was going to say next was suddenly cut off as one of the girls beside her, with dark black hair and rather cruel gleam in her dark almost black eyes, all but spat out in a musical voice; one that seemed to draw a reaction from the majority of the people listening to it. However it seemed to have had zero effect on Harry, besides angering him something fiercely, as Harry listen to what the girl had to say; his rage building and building with every venomous word she spat out of her vile mouth

"Don't insult us by comparing us, your true sisters, to that ...thing you have been forced to call a sister. Now that you have some real sisters you can go get rid of it, and start hanging out with the ones that really matter." She said all of this as if she expected Harry to listen to her, and there were several others that seemed to be nodding along agreeing with what she said, their eyes seeming almost glazed as they did so. Harry noticing these looks, and recalling some of the things Luna had said about his voice, felt all of the boiling rage he had been feeling switch to an absolute artic cold feeling.

"You dare! You stand that and dare not only try to control me but you have the guts to insult the one person I call family! "As Harry said the tempter in the cabin seemed to drop to almost freezing, and it seemed to be only Luna's calming hand that stopped him from drawing his swords and showing the now shivering girl just what he did to people who tried to control him, or insulted his family. Fortunately it seemed that Silena seemed to recognize just what was going on, and not liking how far things had out of hand. Stepped forward once more and attempted to calm things down.

"Harry, I am really sorry for what Drew just said, I will be talking to both her and Chiron later about what she attempted to do as well as what she said... But for now why don't you go out for a walk so you can calm down. Lashing out at her will not teach her anything; trust me others have tired…" Here Silena trailed off not knowing what to say next. Luckily for her it seemed she didn't have to say anything else because Luna had decided to make Harry take her advice by dragging him out of the Aphrodite's cabin herself.

Harry once he was out of the cabin, and after he had calmed down a bit began to feel bad about what he has just done, not to Drew but the others behind her. He really shouldn't have lost his temper, and scare them like he had, they didn't mean to be over powered by whatever Drew's voice had done to them, the glazed eyes told him that much. But at the same time it was just a lot of those girls reminded, and the way the acted, reminded him of everything he hate about dating. But still Harry knew he couldn't judge a book by its cover, or in this case judge all of his sister because the actions of one; I mean look at how many people had judged him by the way he look and by who his father was he really didn't want do the same to them. Not only that but that Silena girl seemed to be really nice, if a bit naive, and put together; she was his sister as well wasn't she.

Harry was knocked out of his thought about what he should do, or how he should react to his new sisters and brothers when he literally knocked into someone. Someone who seemed to be cursing him out something fiercely from on the ground. Harry, who had also been knock to the groan quickly got up and went to help the person he had knocked down up as well. Only for his had to get slapped away as the girl climbed up on her own before getting into Harry's face and snarling out.

"Okay Pretty boy, I think it's time you got your camp initiation …" And went to grab him. However Harry stepped out of her way before she could grab him and stated quite simply.

"I think not." Before attempting to walk off and think some more about his sister, or to be more presence how to get Drew back for what she had done, and if he would have to after Silena and Chiron got through with her. It seemed that the girl he had bumped into wasn't planning on letting him go that easy because she attacked Harry's back making Luna wince slightly and Harry react completely on the indicts he had gained during the war. Meaning before the girl even knew it she was on her back with both of Harry's sword a crossed her throat in a scissor like fashion; both sword seemingly pulsing and glowing a menacing red color as the scrapped against both sides of her throat.

The girl feeling this slowly swallowed and looked up wide eyed at Harry, who looked wide eyed and bit embarrassed himself as he slowly removed his weapons from beside her throat. Before putting them up and reaching hand down to help the fallen girl up; this time she accepted the hand up. Harry seeing this, and still feeling a bit embarrassed about what he had just did decided to speak up; attempting to break the silence that had settle between the three of them.

"Look I am sorry about that, and about knocking into you. I just was in deep thought and….Well any way my names Harry." The girl raised an eyebrow at what he said and snorted before responding.

"Don't apologize for that, it was amazing, and if you have reflexes like that I want to spar with you more. My name is Clarissa." This said she slapped a hand on Harry back before walking off. Leaving Harry and Luna alone once more.

Seeing this Harry couldn't help but laugh he got the feeling he had just somehow made a really good friend. One that perhaps would be willing to help him get back at both Drew and that son of Ares; who he still hadn't learned the name of.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary-Harry had a hellish time during the war. But he did give it is all, and fought against the best the dark side had to offer; all the while coming up on top. He loved, he lost and more importantly he continued to fight; all the while never giving up. So when his heritage came up, or the fact that the goddess of love was his mother, and he had to be sent to a camp called camp half-blood of all things. It could be said in no certain terms that Harry didn't appreciate the fact that because of whom his mother was every one automatically assumed that all he was good for was looking good or flirting. That he wouldn't fight for fear of breaking a nail. Well that just wasn't Harry and Harry was going to show the whole camp this, as well as everyone else who made assumptions about him, why there was a saying that said, 'love hurts', and he do it all without breaking a nail just to spite them all. This is a Harry Potter Percy Jackson crossover.

I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson nor do I make any money off of them

**Chapter six**

It had been about month and a half since both Luna and Harry had been at camp half blood and so far they had been able to settle really conformable within the camp. The camp had also found out a couple of things about the two siblings. Both of them were good at the bow; though Luna was much better like all children of Apollo were.

Both of them excelled with it came to riding the Pegasus; though Luna just seemed to be in tune with nearly every animal she was near so the Pegasus seemed to like her more than almost everyone in camp.

When it came to running with the wood nymphs the two were pretty much the best at that leaving the campers in the dust and nearly beating the Nymphs themselves; this surprisingly was something Harry easily beat Luna in. Though a few of the more bitter campers that had been beaten, and who were part of the group that 'mysteriously' and continuously, ended up being continuously pranked, said that the only reason Harry was so good at running was because he was like the Nymphs always running from danger instead of facing it head on. This had the side effect of causing the Nymphs to join in on Harry's pranking revenge spree; much to Harry and Luna's joy.

Another thing Harry, as well as Luna, showed some real talent in was also getting through the climbing wall .Mainly because having spells, as well as other things, being constantly being thrown at you, from all sides, made you very good at dodging. Which came in really handy when trying to get through a wall that was trying to crush, burn, and throw you off all at once.

They found out Harry was okay in wrestling but preferred a different form of fighting that worked mainly with his legs; as well as a combination of gymnastic and evasion. On the other hand Luna wasn't particularly good at wrestling, or any hand to hand combat, unless she used wandless magic to help her; then you better watch out because it her magic she packed one serious punch.

Harry was okay in arts and crafts, mostly when it came to working with making bands, bracelets, or charms. But Luna again seemed to shine here and was one of the best if not the best clay sculptures the camp had. She also seemed to have a talent in painting, and sketching, any, and everything, she drew looked so life like; unless she wished it otherwise.

Both of them were decent when it came to at canoeing, nothing to scream about but if it came to it they could most likely do it and get away from whatever was chasing them. Though at the same time it looked as neither really wanted to be in the boat and were rather quick to get out of said boat when it came time to; much to the amusement of the campers that were watching.

When it came to learning ancient Greek Luna seemed to have already known in, as well as Latin and French so she got out of the class rather quickly. As for Harry it seemed learning a second, well fourth languages seeing as he already knew Latin and Parseltongue, came rather naturally to him. Because of this Harry was also out of his Greek lessons rather quickly. Luna later told him the reason he learned languages so quickly was a combination between his natural magic and the fact he could speak to snakes; though she did say when it came to reading other languages he was in a whole other Quidditch game.

Then finally the camp learned that when it came to weapons, or just plan out fighting, both Luna and Harry showed the most with this particular skill. Though they didn't do so in the traditional way seeing as Luna seemed to prefer using a whip more than anything, and only use the bow and arrow then she wasn't allowed to use said whip. While Harry seemed to favor his twin blades and his many poisoned daggers, which the infirmary now carried several antidotes for, then anything else; though he did show some skill, and some rather terrifying accuracy, in throwing what an Apollo's kid would later tell them was senbon needles.

This did not include the skills the two showed in magic either, they hide the fact they had the particular skill until the first capture the flag game they had to participate in; with permission from a rather amused look Chiron. Luckily they had been able to get on the same side during this game…well not so lucky for the other side.

Sadly since that rather memorable game of capture the flag all the camp seemed to come together to make sure that both Harry and Luna weren't on the same team again. Harry didn't see why, they hadn't beaten the other team that bad….well not really. But for some reason why he had voiced this allowed to Luna she had collapsed laughing and the rest of her cabin looked at Harry like he was crazy; one had even suggested he go see Dionysus much to his indignity.

Right now though that wasn't what mattered because right now with the help of Luna, a couple of the more mischievous Nymphs, and Clarisse they were about to set off yet another prank on a certain son of Ares; who still as of yet had learned to stop running his mouth. Despite the fact that Harry, Luna, and even Clarisse had all sent him running away with his tail between his legs, and even some times in tears, multiple times before; in several different ways.

What had happened this time was that when a certain son of Ares saw Clarissa, Luna and Harry all training together he decided that it would be best to start to taunt the three. First starting with the girl that was supposed to be his half-sister, telling her that she was an insult to their family line, that her father must be utterly ashamed of her for hanging out with a weak girl boy who couldn't fight he way out of a wet paper bag, and a girl so weird she scared her brothers. He then went on to say that the reason that Clarisse sparred with them so much was because she knew she was too weak to handle any real fighters so to make herself feel better about herself she fought those weaklings.

Then after saying this, and despite the fact that it looked like even with all the magic she had Luna was having trouble holding back Clarisse back from showing the idiot just how weak she was, he started in on Luna telling her that she was so creepy that her own family must of sent her away out of pure fear, and that she had to be crazy to believe all the things she did.

After say this, and seeing that he know had the majority of the camps attention now, the majority of which looked like they wanted to run far, far away to avoid both Clarisse and Harry's rage, he really let go on Harry all but screaming out that Harry he must have been meant to of been born a girl because he sure as hell looked like one. He then went on to say that Harry was as weak as a girl and that as a child of the goddess of love that all he really would be good at was giving someone a good fuck and that was it.

It was of course after saying all of this, and seeing the fact that no one in the camp would come within fifty feet of his the son of Ares really looked at the people he was taunting and once he did this he did the smart thing, for what must have been the first time in his life, and turned tail and ran away as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

But enough of this back in the present Clarisse, Luna, Harry and a couple of Nymphs that had heard his rant were getting ready to show that son of Ares just why you don't tick off so many people at once, rather you think they are or aren't. It was while setting up the finishing touches of prank that Luna perked up and asked a question that had been bothering her for a bit now; one that even Clarisse seemed to know the answer to.

"Hey now that I think about it we never really call this guy by his name….what is his name anyway Harry?"

Harry temporarily stopped setting up the last bit and pieces of the prank as he heard this question. He had been at the camp for over a month, and every day this guy would attempt to mess with one of them in some way, yet despite this Harry still hadn't learned his name; nor did he find it in himself to want to. So with that in mind Harry simply shrugged his shoulders and went back to working on the prank while telling the girls he was working with.

"Honestly I don't know nor do I really care." This seemed to cause the others to laugh as they nodded in agreement and went back to the prank; this was honestly going to be epic. Now all they had to do was sit back and watch all of it fall into place, and of course record every last bit of it; for memorable reason of course.

This in mind the group of pranksters made sure they were hidden, yet still in sight of the pranking spot; knowing better then to be out in the open when the prank finally did set loose. Now all they had to do was wait for the idiot who had pissed them all off to make himself known. They didn't have to wait long because about ten minutes after they had gotten everything set up for the prank they could see the target of said prank swaggering down the road towards them; acting as if the whole camp belonged just to him as he did so.

Seeing this, the rather strange group of people, watched eagerly as the Prank began to go off, knowing that when said prank did go off it would go off loudly alerting everyone in the camp that something was happening; just as the group had planned it. The group also knew that the prank they had just set up was kind of an old one, with a couple of magical twist thrown in, but at the same time they knew it was exactly what they or what Harry needed to set the last phase of his plan into action. The one that, if it all went the way Harry wanted, would finally get the son of Ares off all their tails; hopefully for good.

That in mind they, and the rest of the camp that had been drawn there by the loud explosion like sound that had been set off when the son of Ares had hit the wire that set off said prank, waited for the large cloud of green gas to disappear so they could see just what had happened.

Once this gas did disappear the entire camp instantly fell down to ground laughing, some with tears in their eyes and some taking picture of the Are's child. Because the minute the gas cleared up they all got a good look of said son and the large Barbie pink puffy prom dress he was wearing. Along with the long mid-back length almost neon yellow princes curled hair, topped off with enough makeup to put a clown to shame and the at least six inch hot pink high heeled shoes was a rather hilarious sight. Which was quickly made even funnier when, when the son of Ares spun around and tried to scream out at them all, only for his voice to come out it high pitched yelping like bark. Harry hearing this knew it was time to put the last step in his plan into action and step forward while saying.

"Well, it looks like this guy is all bark and no bite…and he doesn't seem to have much of a bark at that." After he said this Harry found himself ducking a rather sloppy punch from the son of Ares, as said son tried to glare him to death. Seeing this glare, and after dodging yet another sloppy punch raised his eyebrow and started to taunt the brat charging him even further; knowing he only needed to push a little further for everything to fall into place.

"Is that supposed to be an intimating glare? Because I promise you I have seen scarier glares on a two year olds face, a female two year olds face. Now that I think of it she'd probably punch harder than you as well…" Harry trailed off after he said this last bit, a clear taunting smirk on his face as he did so. This seemed to be the last straw for the, now cross-dressing, son of Ares because he did exactly as Harry hoped he would and charged straight at Harry; barking like mad.

Again Harry had to smirk everything was going just as he had hoped it would, now all he had to do was push a couple more buttons and then he would be able to finish of the plans he had made when he had pretty much first arrived at the camp. That in mind Harry removed the curse that caused the teen to bark instead of talk and began to taunt him once more; wondering all the while if this was how the cat felt when he finally caught the mouse he had been chasing.

"Aww look the little doggy in the dress is growling at me, I think I made her…I mean him mad at me; now isn't that just adorable?"

This last taunt seemed to be too much for the son of Are's to take and the way he reacted was just like Harry had hoped he would; just like Harry had planned he would. And Harry wondered why near the end of the war even the Slytherins both respected, yet at the same time, almost feared him; he to them was really the ultimate snake in lion clothing.

Still, Harry loved when a plan went off like he had wanted it to, and this plan had gone off pretty much perfectly. This in mind Harry watched as the person who had constantly been insulting both his sister and him, since they had first arrived at the camp, completely and utterly lost control over himself.

As he did this Harry couldn't help but almost mockingly think that the unique shade of purple the guy's face had turned really clashed with both the eye watering bright pinkness of the dress he was wearing and the almost glow in the dark yellow his hair had turned. A fact that Harry nearly told the pranked, humiliated, and now completely enraged son of Ares but decided against it. Instead Harry settled for throwing one last infuriating smirk in his direction.

This last smirk seemed to be the last straw holding this certain child of war together since, before anyone could react, the son of Ares was charging Harry ready to pummel him into the ground. Or at least it looked like no one was able to react, but in the end that didn't seem to be so, and the camp was left to watch a rather amusing site. Because even as the angry Son of War, still wearing the dress heels and all, threw punch after punch at Harry, all Harry did was weave in and out the way of every single punch. Making it look ridiculously easy and almost like he was dancing with the son of Ares as he did so; which made the campers watching laugh just that much more.

This laughter, and the lack of ability to actually hit the target he was aiming at caused the son of Ares to scream, and upon seeing, or more like hearing the fact that he was no longer barking the son of Ares stopped attempting to punch, kick or other size hit Harry in some way. Instead he pointed right at Harry, in what he probably thought was a dramatic fashion, while shouting out at him.

"That's it you pretty boy, girl want to be. I'm going to show you just why you don't mess with a son of Ares, why you don't mess with me!" Here there was a paused as the guy in the dress gave Harry his version of the death glare. This caused Harry to raise an eyebrow and almost look like he was fighting back a yawn. Which had the amusing effect of causing the son of Ares to go red in the face once more before continuing on with his speech; trying to ignore the steadily growing laughter of the camp around him as he did so.

"THAT'S IT! You and me, right here, right now! I will show you once and for all, in front of the whole camp, just how pathetic you are. Just how weak all children of the Goddess of love really are. By the time I am done with you pretty boy, you're not going to want to look at yourself in the mirror anymore!" Hearing this Harry scowled slightly against the slight against his family, before giving a smirk that all but screamed the cat that got the canary, and the dog got the blame to boot.

This smirk caused all that were smart enough to back away from Harry and get out of his range of fire, the son of Ares wasn't one of these people. In fact the son of Ares went up into the smirking Harry's face and all but spat it as he demanded.

"Well, are you going to accept or not! Are…" He was obviously going to insult Harry in some way after he had asked this but Harry had cut him off before he could, with a half lidded look, as he answered him.

"Of course I'm in. We can fight right here and now if you want, and I'll even let you chose what type of fight you want it to be." The, that way if you lose you'll have nothing to cry about, wasn't said but it was heard by all in the taunting smirk that was still on Harry's face. This was caught by the son of war and it drew just the reaction Harry had been looking for. As, instead of actually thinking about it and going with what he, as well as all other children of war, was best at, this particular son of Ares all but screamed out at Harry as he charged him.

"FINE, If that is what you want I choose a good old fashion beat down…that's hand to hand if you didn't understand me pretty boy!" However this seemed to be just what Harry wanted, because the smirk on his face grew to an all-out evil excellent like smile and this time he didn't just dance around the blows the Ares son was throwing at him.

Instead he worked on attacking him back, using is arms to block said punches and then give swift, yet very painful, kicks to the teen attacking him; making sure to hit just where he knew would cause the most pain to the son of war. As he did tis Harry's continued to taunt the teen that was attacking him. Knowing that the angrier he got the person now attacking him the quicker and easier he could finish the fight he was in. Luckily Harry knew just what would tick off the son of Ares the most; one of them being the fact Harry actually had the energy to taunt him while fighting him while the son of Ares was already panting slightly.

"Soooo, this is nice but when are we going to finish warming up and start the real fighting….because this is getting kind of boring." Again Harry got the reaction he had wanted as the person fighting him screamed and face read start throwing ouches at him even faster than he was before. However these punches were a lot sloppier and easier to block then the one that the son of Ares had been throwing before. Causing Harry's smirk to grow as he easily slapped away these punches, which in turn caused an enrage bellow from the son of war as he threw once again increased the speed, and strength of his punches; half a which were landing no were near Harry now.

This continued on for a little while, Harry taunting and dodging while getting a couple of devastating kicks in on the son of war, while said son of Ares tried his hardest to land a good punch in on Harry. However the son of war seemed to be getting more and more sloppy as he got angrier and angrier when he couldn't seem to do this; at least not as devastatingly as he wished he could. Until he was just wildly throwing punches seemingly not caring at all where they landed as long as one of them actually hit Harry in some way.

Seeing this Harry stopped smirking and instead frowned at the son of Ares, knowing things were now starting to get out of hand and if he didn't step in soon then it was likely someone else would get hurt because of the now almost berserk son of Ares. That in mind, and before said teen realized what had happened, Harry had caught both of his hands and send a hard kick straight in his chest. Knocking him to the ground and knocking all the air out of him at the same time.

Then Harry stared down at the son of Ares daring him to get up and ready to kick him right back on the ground as he did so. Fortunately that kick Harry used to knock the teen to the ground seemed to knock him back in to his senses at the same time and seeing the glare that Harry was now giving him, as well as how his entire body was tense as if ready to give him another very similar blow, the son of Ares decided it would be best to end the fight before he was hurt even worse than he was. Though even as he thought this, this didn't stop him from running his mouth off at Harry as he got up and dusted himself off; fact red with both humiliation and anger as he did so.

"So what if you have won this fight pretty by, that doesn't mean anything. I was tried from all the training I had done earlier…plus the fact that you had to prank me first doesn't say much on your fighting skills now does it!" This said the son of Ares was about to spin around and walk off, proud of what he had said, only to trip on the dress that he had forgotten he was still wearing; having forgotten about it when he had kick off the high heels to really fight Harry.

After tripping the son of Ares could hear the fact that is sounded like the entire camp was now laughing at him, reminding him of the fact that the entire camp had just watched their fight. A fact that made his face get redder in a combination of embarrassment and fury. Which got even redder, and back to the near purple shade it had been during the fight when he heard the girl, Luna he thought her name was, ask, almost tell, Harry.

"Harry, wasn't you hand to hand your weakest subject during all your training? So wouldn't that mean the son of Ares just challenged you to your weakest skill and still lost…rather badly at that?" The son of war after hearing this was about to charge in and attack the girl for saying that but froze at the look the Harry gave him. Instead he pulled himself up and snarled out at Harry.

"I swear Pretty boy you are going to regret doing this. I am going to have you begging at my feet one way or another and then I am going to laugh at you! Laugh at you do you understand be Pretty Boy, I am going to have you begging and then I will Laugh at you!" This said the son of Ares spun around. Ignoring the fact that the majority of the camp was still laughing at him, and the fact that Harry didn't seem the least bit threatened by his threat, if the raised eyebrow meant anything. Instead the son of War just stormed off back to his cabin to plan his revenge on Harry.

Harry not at all impressed with the threat, having heard and put through worse during the war, barley stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the dramatics of the son of Ares. Then after shrugging off the amused pats on his backs, as well as the enthusiastic congratulations from those in the crowd, gave a another cat that got the cream smirk to those that had helped him with the prank, and asked Clarissa.

"You got all of that on tape right, and you're sure your cabin will not be giving you any trouble about what just happened right?" Only to duck a hard slap to the back of his head, as Clarissa, not amused his mother Henning answered him.

"Like I would miss any off that, and my cabin has no idea I was part of this so I won't be getting any trouble for this, though I will have to go and listen to the idiot go through his 'revenge' plans. Which will be a headache to deal with…. plus even if they did know I could take care of myself plenty good enough. "This said Clarissa tossed the video type at Luna and after calling out to make sure she gets a copy of that, went to her cabin; a clearing amused smirk on her face as she did so.

Seeing this, and knowing the video type was in good hands, despite the fact that Luna really hadn't known about technology a few years ago, Harry gave a small smile to Luna, who was happily clutching the video type to her chest; eager to get copies of said video sent all over the camp. Harry had to roll his eyes slightly at this, knowing that he really wouldn't be able to get anything out of her until she had all the copy done. So with that in mind Harry gave a wave to Luna before walking off his self. He knew Luna would be running off to her cabin any second now, and the happy sequel and set of running footsteps let Harry know he was correct about this; hearing that Harry had to laugh slightly.

Harry knowing that all is friends were gone for the time being decided that now would be the best time to head to his cabin, yes he hated how pink the cabin was, and he didn't get along at all with the majority of is 'sisters' there but he did have to admit that he did love the showers they had in there, and currently he felt like he could really use one of them right now.

However before Harry could get to his cabin he found himself bumping into someone. Harry feeling this felt himself blush slightly he really should have looked where he was going and he was just about to apologize for bumping in to him. When he heard a laughter coming form the person he had bumped into, hearing this Harry looked up, having looked down when he had started thinking about the shower that was waiting him, to see just who he had knocked into.

Only to laugh slightly himself when he saw that it was Luke Castellan that he had bumped into. Him, Luna and Luke got along pretty well, though Luna had been a bit weary of him at first, and could be called friends by some. That in mind Harry reached out a hand and grabbed the hand Luke had given to pull himself up. As he did this Harry began to apologize, and explain what had just happened, to Luke; even though he knew he really didn't have to.

"Sorry, about that Luke I was off day dreaming about a shower when I bumped into you, I should have been looking where I was going." This got Harry an amused look for Luke, who knew Harry's love of showers, before he got an answer from him.

"It fine Harry, I was following you anyway. I had a couple of questions I had wanted to ask you about what had just happened…which was hilarious might I add." This got one of Harry, now famous, raised eyebrows as his look screamed go on. Seeing this Luke had to shake his head in amusement before continuing.

"Well, first I have to ask did you plan all of that, it just seemed to come together a little too perfectly to be just coincident." This got Luke a chilling smirk as Harry answered him, and answer that both shocked him and caused a small shiver to go down his spine as he heard Harry all but happily chirped out.

"Yes, Yes I did plan that all out. I had been planning it out since the second day I got here, I just had to make sure it all played out like I had wanted it to, and to make it look like a complete coincident. Which except for you, and most likely a couple of the smarter campers, it has gone by swimmingly." Luke had to swallow at this and remind himself to be careful around Harry. Before asking his next question, which was the real reason he had followed Harry in the first place.

"Ok, that actually pretty terrifying. But what I really want to know is what Luna said in the end actually true? Are you really worst at hand to hand out of all you skills, because trust me when I say that it didn't look like you were weak in that area at all." This got one of Harry rare real smiles, which in turn got a slightly wide eyed look and a slight blush from Luke, before Harry answered.

"I am actual pretty good at hand to hand, but yes it is one of my worst skills…it just when you in the middle of fighting for your life, nearly all your life all your skills get to be pretty good…now my magic and ability to use my swords on the other hand are my best skills and I would have been able to smoke the son of Ares with either of those…but then it wouldn't have been nearly as entertaining if I did it that way." This last bit was said with a wicked grin, on that Luke both wanted to get away from and closer to for different reasons. Instead Luke cleared his throat and asked.

"Well then, if you're so good with swords then how about a spar. I want to see just how good you are." This got Luke another wicked like grin as Harry called up is twin Swords, ready and very much willing to spar with him.


End file.
